Don't Fall in Love with Me
by timamiYIPPIE
Summary: Rui terluka karena melindungi Megu, tapi sebelumnya ia berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin Megu jatuh cinta padanya. Apakah Rui membenci Megu? RnR!


**Disclaimer:** ES21 is written by Riichiro Inagaki and illustrated by Yusuke Murata.

* * *

"Hey." Itulah kata pertama yang kudengar keluar dari dirinya setelah 2 malam aku menunggunya untuk bangun.

"Hey." Ujarku sambil tersenyum lemah. Aku masih merasa bersalah. 'Kenapa?' Pertanyaan itu selalu menghampiri.

* * *

**Don't Fall in Love with Me**

**One-Shot**

* * *

"Rui!" Teriakku frustrasi kepada kapten tim Zokugaku Chameleon ini.

"Megu, sudahlah. Biar saja mereka istirahat."

"Tapi…"

"Tidak apa. Kita akhiri saja latihan hari ini."

Aku terdiam. Rui, entah apa yang ia rasakan sekarang. Anggota tim yang menyedihkan seperti ini sudah pasti menyakitkan hati. Getir rasanya. Melihatnya sedih, semangatku pun memudar.

Kuperhatikan punggungnya yang menjauh dan aku teringat akan semangatnya akan olahraga ini, american football. Bagaimana ia sangat bersungguh-sungguh untuk menjadikan tim ini lebih baik.

Kuhela napas berat dan berdiri menghampiri Rui. "Ayo pulang." Ajakku.

* * *

Kedua telapak tanganku keletakkan pada bahu Rui. Angin menerpa wajahku seiring motor Rui berjalan mengantarku pulang.

"Rui." Kataku tiba-tiba. "Aku belum mau pulang."

"Heh?" Rui berkata heran. "Oh, oke."

Kami berhenti di pinggir sungai dan duduk dalam diam.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mau pulang?" Tanya Rui.

"Yah, begitu saja. Tidak ada alasan khusus." Kataku.

"Oh."

"Hey, Rui."

"Hmm?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak mencari pacar?"

"Ha? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Jawab saja."

"Tidak tahu."

Aku terdiam. "Kalau aku, aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Kataku sambil melihat Rui dari ujung mata.

"Siapa?" Ia membalas dengan nada dingin, tanpa emosi.

"Rahasia."

"Oh." Katanya. "Asal kau tidak jatuh cinta padaku saja."

Deg. Jantungku seperti berhenti berdetak. "Kenapa?" Aku bertanya, mencoba berbicara dengan normal, menyembunyikan suaraku yang sedikit bergetar karena kaget.

"Rahasia. Pokoknya jangan."

"Begitukah?" Kataku pelan.

Tanpa berpikir panjang. Aku berdiri dan menjauh. "Aku akan pulang sendiri. Sampai besok, Rui." Kataku.

Rui hanya terdiam, melihatku menjauh dari tempatnya terduduk.

* * *

Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan karena musim dingin sudah mulai menghampiri, langit pun menggelap lebih cepat. Aku pun mempercepat langkah, ingin mencapai rumah sesegera mungkin dan mandi air hangat untuk melepas penat.

'Rui bodoh.' Omelku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mendekapku dari belakang dan membawaku ke gang gelap. Orang itu tinggi besar dan aku bisa mencium bau sake darinya. Ia menghempaskanku ke tanah dan menjalan mendekat. Tatapannya membuatku risih, seakan menelanjangiku dengan matanya. Senyumnya menjijikkan, membuatku begidik. Aku mencoba meraih pedang bambukuku, namun aku tersadar bahwa aku meninggalkannya di pinggir sungai bersama Rui. 'Ya Tuhan, tolong aku.' Batinku.

Seketika itu juga, suara yang sudah sangat kukenal menyapa. "Megu!"

"…Rui."

Lalu, dalam sekejap, Rui melayangkan pukulan ke wajah penculikku, membuatnya terjatuh dengan menyedihkan. Tanpa perlu diminta, aku pun berlari ke arah Rui dan memeluknya. "Terima kasih, Rui." Kataku. Namun, ternyata mimpi burukku tidak berakhir disitu. Rui menarikku ke belakangnya dan tampak seperti melindungiku dari sesuatu.

"Bocah sialan! Berani kau mengganggu urusanku. Mati kau!" Ucap penculikku dengan marah.

Pistol. Ia memiliki pistol di tangannya dan ia mengarahkannya ke arah Rui, siap untuk membunuhnya sewaktu-waktu. Rui tetap berdiri tanpa bergeming di depanku.

"Sampai jumpa di neraka, bocah." Kata penculikku itu.

Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat. Aku mendengar suara tembakan, dan hal berikutnya yang kutahu, Rui terjatuh dengan darah mengalir dari perutnya. Penculikku melarikan diri, meninggalkanku sendirian dengan Rui yang terluka parah.

* * *

Aku berhasil memanggil bantuan dan membawa Rui ke rumah sakit untuk dirawat. Ia tertidur selama 2 hari dan selama itu juga aku berada di sampingnya, mendoakan agar ia cepat terbangun.

Saat Rui terbangun, aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu. Rasanya seperti sebuah beban berat telah diangkat dari bahuku. Saat ia akhirnya cukup kuat untuk bicara, kami pun mengobrol.

Mengapa ia bisa berada disana, mengapa ia menyelamatkanku.

"Rui kau itu ceroboh sekali."

"Tidak apa."

"Kamu terluka karena aku! Apa maksudmu tidak apa?" Kataku marah.

"Karena melindungi seseorang yang penting bagiku itu prioritas nomor satu, Megu."

Aku tercengang. "Eh?"

"Kamu itu penting."

"Aku dengar! Tapi kamu bilang aku tidak boleh jatuh cinta padamu! Apa maksudnya? Aku kira kamu benci padaku."

"Hey, hey. Cara berpikir seperti apa itu? Lalu memangnya kenapa kalau aku bilang jangan jatuh cinta padaku? Memangnya kamu suka padaku?"

"Aku… A, Aku…" Aku tertunduk, salah tingkah. Tidak ingin mengungkapkan kenyataan.

"Oh." Rui berkata singkat. "Aku… tidak tahu."

"Uhm."

"Yah, Megu, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu berpikir aku membencimu."

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku merasa aku tidak cukup baik bagimu."

"Heh?"

"Yah, aku… merasa tidak layak."

"Apa…" Aku terheran. "Ya Tuhan. Rui, kamu itu bodoh atau bagaimana?"

"Aku? Bodoh?" Rui berkata sedikit tersinggung. "Tapi, yah… kamu benar juga."

Aku menatap Rui dengan rasa tidak percaya. Lalu, dengan tersenyum kecil, kugenggam tangannya dan berkata, "Rui, kamu sudah cukup baik untukku. Kamu terluka karenaku. Aku tidak perlu pembuktian lebih dari itu."

"Yah, aku rasa aku memang bodoh." Kata Rui sambil tersenyum.

Aku tertawa kecil dan kukecup kening Rui. "Jadi, bolehkah aku jatuh cinta padamu?" Tanyaku.

"Lebih dari itu, bolehkah aku jatuh cinta padamu?" Tanya Rui.

Kugenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi. "Tentu saja. Kamu tahu jawabannya." Jawabku.

Fin.

* * *

**A/N: **Jujur ini bukan cerita faforit saya. Nulis ini habis begadang semaleman belajar untuk ujian -_-" Reviews ya! Thanks!


End file.
